I'll Miss You
by JJV
Summary: When Ryan auditions for a play and gets the lead part, Marissa, Summer and Seth all miss him, a lot. (Minor "Heartbreak" Spoliers included)
1. Default Chapter

          CHAPTER ONE: The One

            Ryan had been laying in the Poolhouse. Seth was gone. Sandy and Kirsten were no doubt sleeping. He was all alone. He wanted Marissa, but knew he'd never get her back. He wanted Oliver dead too. But he needed to show he carried a tiny bit about the jack-ass.

            He thought he could really be happy now if he had one of his old musical CDs. He could really go for "The Music Man" right now. Musicals were what kept him going in Chino until he got darker.

            He checked his night-stand to see if he bought any with him from home. None. But he had one particular script in there. In LA there was gonna be a production of some show called "Urinetown." His school teacher badly wanted him to audition, knowing he had talent, because he wanted to keep Ryan out of trouble.

            He read the first page of the script the night Trey and him stole the car.

He hadn't touched it since then.

            "Hey Coop." Summer was on the phone with Marissa.

            "Hey Sum." 

            "So, that Oliver nut's in a nuthouse."

            "Don't talk about him" 

            "Sorry. Look. I'm home."

            "I don't feel like coming over."

            "No. You don't have to. Cohen called."

            "Seth?"

            "Yeah. He told me he broke up with Anna."

            "Good God."

            "And he's coming over to talk. He needs a conversation real bad. Ryan's in a bad mood and his parents are---"

            "Wait! Ryan feels bad about Oliver?"

            "I guess. Anyway, I'm thinking about doing it with him?"

            "Having sex? Look, you've lost your…"

            "No I haven't."

            "Christ."

            "I need your advice. How do you…"

            "Start kissing him. Then slowly unbutton his shirt and rub his chest. And say 'I wanna.' Then see if he takes off your shirt. Unbutton the jeans and see if he pulls down his pants."

            "Thanks Coop. Say, what are you doing?"

            "I'm just thinking and…Ryan feels bad, right?"

            "Yeah."

            "Alright, well…have a good…time."

            "Bye."

            And they hung up.

            Ryan read the second page of "Urinetown" and almost pissed in his pants. The line: "We, we never fail." Funny. But then, "The Urine Good Company will help us." Line cracked him up.

            Marissa entered in the middle of hysteria.

            "What's so funny?"

            " 'Urinetown.' I was gonna audition for it before…you know."

            "Isn't that kinda gross for a Broadway show?"

            "It's boy humor. Anyway, why are you here?"

            "I came to say…"She broke down and hugged him. "I'm sorry." She hugged her back. Then they kissed. Their first in a while. 

            "Can you forgive me?"

            "I need you Marissa. I sure can."  Then she told him the other reason why she was here.

            "Look, Seth's about to loose his virginity."

            "What?"

            "He's driving over to Summer's and…" Ryan heard the tires of the truck fade. 

            "Sandy will kill him."

            "Cover up for him. But I came to ask you…do you wanna?"

            "Sandy and Kirsten will kill me."

            "No, at my place. My dad's not home."

            "Let me call them from your place, okay."

            "Grab a condom."

            Seth went into Summer's room. Summer was in her nightgown.

            "Hey. Am I bothering you?"

            "No."

            "Look, Summer. As you know, Anna and me we…broke up and…Summer, I love you."

            With that she told him her plan.

            "Seth, I knew this was going to happen. And, the reason I'm in my nightgown is…"She threw him a piece of plastic. Seth knew what it was.

            "Will your mom and dad care?"

            "Yeah. But they'd never yell at me."

            "But I thought you lost your virginity as soon as you turned 15."

            "No way. I've kept clean. But you are…The one."

            Ryan and Marissa were already getting started. He sucked on her breast and then kissed her neck. 

            "You're the one." Marissa said 100 times during the night. She tickled it and sucked on it. He was lying there, loving every second of it. He rubbed her ass. As it came out, she knew she was brightening someone's day, and he knew he was brightening her's.


	2. Seth FeelsHappy

Chapter Two: Seth Feels…Happy.

_I feel pretty._

_Oh so pretty._

_I feel pretty _

_And witty_

_And gay!_

            Sandy and Kirsten were flipping through channels in their room when they came upon Turner Classic Movies: "West Side Story."

            "Oh, I love this movie!" Kirsten said.

            "So do I. Street gangs!" Sandy laughed.

            "So did Seth say where he was going?"

            "Summer's house."

            "Ryan called and said he was at Marissa's. You know what that means?"

            "They made up?"

            "No! They most likely are having sex."

            "Huh?"

            "How many glasses of wine did you have?"

            "Not as much as you on Thanksgiving." They laughed and continued watching the film.

            "Cohen, you are ready?" Summer asked him as she slipped out of her nightgown.

            "Only if you are." She was. She turned around and Seth smiled. 

_He feels happy._

_Oh so happy!_

_Luke guess what,_

_Buddy,_

_He is not gay. _

            "Don't have a heart attack Cohen."

            "I just can't believe I'm gonna have sex…with you!"

            "Damn. I forgot to follow Coop's rules for having it." Summer said to herself. "Aw, screw it. I'm about to loose my virginity." She unbuttoned Seth's shirt as they climbed on the bed. She went down to unbutton the pants and then began to suck on it. This is gross, she thought. 

            This is great, Seth thought. He forgot! The condom. He lifted her up and threw on the condom. 

            "Don't wanna get you pregnant, baby."

            "Like I could put up with a kid." They kissed some more. Seth was so exited about what was to come; he couldn't do anything but kiss. As it began to happen, he couldn't kiss. He just laughed. Then he kissed her neck. 

            "You're so damn hot." Summer whispered.

            "You're hotter." Seth said.


	3. Cell Phone Call

            Chapter 3: Cell Phone Call

            "Oh My God, that was sick." Seth said as he collapsed on the floor of the Poolhouse. Where in God's name is was Ryan? He needed to ask him if he ever did the musical "Evita" because last night sure felt like it.

            No there were no singing Cuba revolutionists and balcony monologues. There was…let's just say the early numbers of the show.

            "Number 24601. Atwood, Ryan!" The casting director for the new LA production of "Urinetown" called out. That's right. Marissa had encouraged Ryan to audition after…you know and had even offered to drive him to LA.

            He gratefully accepted that.

            "What will you be singing?" The casting director asked.

            "What do you suggest?" Ryan replied.

            "Get out." 

            "No. Is there are particular part I have the look for?" Ryan was a seasoned…amateur\professional. He always asked that. He didn't think he looked like Snoopy that much when he auditioned for "Charlie Brown", but agreed to that.

            "Bobby Strong."

            "Fine. 'Run, Freedom, Run'?"

            "Go."

            "_Run freedom, run. Freedom run away…"_

"YOU GOT IT!!!!"

            "Hey man." Ryan was calling Seth from the theatre.

            "Hey man. Where the hell are you?" Seth asked.

            "I'm at a theatre in LA."

            "Jesus. Don't tell me you're doing 'Lion King.' A bunch of screeching Africans with wooden sticks."

            "No. But I got a part in another play."

            "You look like an 'Oklahoma!' guy."

            "No. Try, 'Urinetown.'"

            "The one where no one can piss?"

            "Yeah."

            "Wow, a gross little show with Ryan Atwood as the star. Who's with you?"

            "Marissa."

            "Who is she playing? You're love interest?"

            "Shut up. Be happy for me. Tell your parents what happened and I'll be back soon. It was a…last minute thing."

            "Will do. Say, Ryan…"

            "Yeah?"

            "Did you ever do… 'Evita.'? You know, the Madonna thingy?"

            "We'll talk later."

            "Bye"

            And he hung up. Ryan was going to be a star and Seth needed his advice. Damn, he wished Ryan never liked musicals.

Okay, thank you for the reviews. I'm sorry that the first two chapters were…gross. I was trying to get into the story in a…okay, no exceptions. They were gross. A reviewer didn't get the part when I said "Guess what Luke…he isn't gay." In earlier episodes, Seth was always made fun of by Luke who was constantly calling him, "queer." 

I was trying to do a take-off on the song "I Feel Pretty" while Seth had…y'know. 

I  am sorry the chapters are short. They'll be longer soon.

                        -JJV


End file.
